


The Diner at the Edge of the Empire

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Diners, F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lesbian Pidge | Katie Holt, Milkshakes, Pidge | Katie Holt In A Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: An imitation American 1950's diner on a backwater moon isn't the strangest thing Pidge has seen since becoming a Paladin of Voltron, but it's definitely up there.





	The Diner at the Edge of the Empire

Pidge looked down at the card in their hand, then back at the building in front of them. It looked like a dump, the kind of place where things of questionable legality happened. It definitely did _not_ look like the kind of place they'd wear a dress like this to. But the card had come tucked in one of the dress’s pockets with this address, today's stardate, and a time just a few minutes from now, so Pidge took a deep breath and strode to the door.

It opened at a touch of the card with a cheerful jingle of bells, and Pidge did a double take. It was a diner. A diner that, if not for the alien script on the menu, would not have looked out of place in 1950’s America. Well, that explained the dress, if nothing else.

“Pidge, over here!” a familiar voice called, and Pidge turned to see Nyma waving them over to a table with two chairs pushed up against a window which definitely hadn't been there on the outside. She stood to give Pidge a kiss on the cheek when before they sat down, and Pidge stopped short to admire their girlfriend's outfit. Nyma looked really, really good as a greaser.

“Nice outfit.” they said lamely.

“You too.” Nyma smiled, reeling them in for a quick kiss. “I’m glad it fits you, I had to guess the size.”

“I was surprised when it got to the castle.” Pidge admitted, settling into their seat and looking down at the white-dotted mint green fabric. “It looks so much like something you'd find in a secondhand shop back home.”

“That's actually why I chose this place.” Nyma smiled. “It's modeled after an Earth establishment, right down to the clothes they sell with reservations.”

“Reservations?” Pidge’s eyebrows climbed on their forehead. This place definitely didn't seem the type to need a reservation.

“After our last date, it seemed appropriate.” Nyma smiled softly. An alien breezed by in a waitress outfit, depositing something on the table which looked for all the world like a strawberry milkshake and a basket of violently yellow fries.

“The cashier recommended this to me.” Nyma said quickly, picking up a fry and dunking it in the top of the shake. “Is it truly an Earth tradition?”

“Kinda.” Pidge grinned, picking up a paper wrapped straw and ripping one end open. “And so’s this.” they blew the wrapper in Nyma’s face, making her laugh. Pidge smiled, and stuck the straw in the shake. Topping this for their next date would be a fun challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imagining Pidge's dress looks a little something like [this](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=81309655) and Nyma's outfit is like [this one](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/8c/3d/67/8c3d675b1cf3202c77928cfeef1f2f07--s-greaser-girl-clothing-websites.jpg) but with flats and a blue shirt.


End file.
